


a breath, a finger grip on a cliffside

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The Lannisters love like war</em>.</p><p>or, Brienne Considers Cocks</p>
            </blockquote>





	a breath, a finger grip on a cliffside

"Funny," Cersei murmurs, her cool fingers tracing sigils into Brienne's smooth back, "that the most masculine of us would have no desire to wield manhood."

Jaime chokes, blood rising in his chest, rising... elsewhere. "My dear sister," he says, not affectionlessly, "I believe we've all agreed to play _nicely_ here." He shifts his weight so his good hand is free to join Cersei's. He is hot, burning, where she is cool. Brienne's body rises to the touching. Requests. Never begs.

Brienne shivers, despite herself. For once, she doesn't answer back, smartly. Teasing. Egging them on. Instead, she lets them bicker above her, their words and tone settling thick and hot between her legs. It's true: out of this bed, she'll always choose sword over cock.

*

The Lannisters love like war; the Queen pinching and taking and crying out, the Kingslayer striking and retreating and striking once more. Brienne between them, breathless, her flesh pinking under clever hands, over manhood, over breast. 

She watches, too, when Cersei fucks her brother. The Queen moans between thrusts, the Kingslayer whispers "More, please, again," and Brienne considers manhood, perhaps, a weapon worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Margaret Atwood's "Variations on the Word Love"


End file.
